


Coming Home

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Riding, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jeff's had a long week at work. Jensen takes care of him when he comes home.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Series: masquerade fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the seventh round of the spn_masquerade on livejournal for this prompt: Naked Jensen riding almost fully dressed Jeff. That’s all I want!
> 
> And because we're still living in plague times and I won't be able to go home for the holidys, I spent the entire masquerade writing unbearable fluff and schmoop, because that's apparently where I'm at.  
> Many, many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for being wonderful betas!

Jeff probably just had the longest week of his life. But the project had a deadline and he had to see the team through it. Now it’s Friday night, it’s done and Jeff can go home, relax and finally spend some time with his feet on the couch. If he’s lucky, Jensen hasn’t left him yet after a week of neglect.

When Jeff comes home, the house is softly lit and there’s faint music coming from the speakers, slow blues that soaks deep into his bones.

“Jen?” Jeff hangs his coat in the closet and toes out of his shoes. “Sweetheart, you home?”

“In the kitchen,” Jensen shouts from inside the house. “Did you eat yet?”

“We had some takeout earlier,” Jeff calls back. “But I won’t say no to whatever you have.”

Jensen doesn’t cook a lot, but sharing any kind of meal with him on the couch, just relaxing and watching some TV sounds heavenly.

Then Jensen comes around the corner, holding a tray with what looks like snacks. Jeff can’t be sure though which ones. Because Jensen is naked. Well, except for his smallest, rattiest pair of black boxer briefs that are coming apart at the seams and that Jeff loves with a burning passion.

They haven’t fucked in a week, due to Jeff’s job, haven’t managed more than a heated makeout session a couple of days ago until Jensen, who was on call that morning, had to go to the hospital.

Jensen grins, a little smug but mostly soft. “Why don’t you get on the couch, put your feet up, and let me take care of you.”

“Okay. Yeah, that’s… okay.”

Jeff’s overworked brain still needs a moment to come back online, and it takes Jensen walking over to the couch, parading his beautiful backside in front of Jeff, leaning down to put the tray on the table and expose the lower parts of his round asscheeks to get Jeff to move.

Usually, Jeff’s the caretaker in their relationship. Jeff’s the one who can actually cook, Jeff’s the one with the money who loves to spoil his boyfriend rotten, Jeff’s the one who loves watching Jensen fall apart in bed. Jensen’s entire job is taking care of people, so he enjoys that he doesn’t have to do it at home. But sometimes, Jeff’s the one who needs r’n’r and Jensen always knows exactly when and how.

So Jeff walks over to the couch, dick already stirring in his pants. He lets himself fall down into the corner of their big sectional and puts his feet up as Jensen ordered.

Jensen smiles and then slowly walks over to him, shimmies out of his briefs, puts on a knee on the couch, and then straddles Jeff. Jeff sucks in a breath and his hands settle on Jensen’s hips.

Jensen’s dick is half-hard, but he just kisses Jeff softly, licks into his mouth slowly, and takes all the time in the world to kiss Jeff stupid. He’s gentle and thorough and by the end, Jeff feels almost floaty. They’re both fully hard now, but Jensen doesn’t do anything about it, instead, he reaches for the tray and picks up a plate with tapas. They’re from Jeff’s favorite tapas bar downtown and he lets Jensen feed him.

Jensen got him cured ham, patatas bravas, calamari rings, croquettes, and mussels. On the other plate are two kinds of olives and some cheese and Jeff just really loves his boyfriend.

After two bites, Jeff asks, “and how was your week, sweetheart?”

Jensen laughs and it’s good-natured. He’s not mad at Jeff for disappearing into work for a week, thank God.

“Good, mostly. Dani’s back from vacation which just makes my lunch breaks infinitely better, except for yesterday when someone had the nerve to heat up fish in the microwave.” Jensen scrunches up his nose. “Oh, and today, we had an honest to god proposal right in the ER. It was pretty cute.”

Jensen feeds Jeff deliciously smoked ham and calamari rings and Jeff can’t resist sucking and licking at Jensen’s fingers more than strictly necessary.

“The guy did the whole ring in the baked good thing, but his finance found the muffins before he could say anything, ate it and then swallowed it down.” Jensen shakes his head with a laugh. “And because the ring had a pretty big stone, it got stuck and Ruth had to do an endoscopy to get it out. The woman was cursing the entire time, but when she saw the ring, she started crying and said yes before the poor guy could even pop the question, so everything worked out.”

Jensen’s chuckling while he tells the story, eyes crinkling, and then he feeds Jeff another heap of fried potatoes, and if Jeff wasn't so turned on with Jensen sitting naked on his dick, he could do this forever.

Jeff doesn’t have to do anything, so he can leave his hands on Jensen’s hips, drawing circles with his thumb. And if he’s getting closer to Jensen’s dick with every turn, well, he has a feeling Jensen won’t object.

“Enough?” Jensen asks when they’ve cleared the first plate.

“For now,” Jeff says and grips Jensen a little tighter. “I’d like to move on to the main course now.”

Jensen grins and scoots back to open Jeff’s pants. “Coming right up.”

The mood in the room shifts and the moment Jensen reaches inside and touches Jeff’s dick, desire floods Jeff. He’s been halfway aroused through the entire meal, attention drawn to that instead of his dick, but now that Jensen is undressing him, Jeff’s dick starts leaking precome and he just wants to be inside of Jensen now.

“Sweetheart, I need—”

“Yeah.” Jensen’s moving a little faster now, a little more frantic, his hand tightly stroking Jeff’s dick. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this the entire week, I can’t—” He lets go of Jeff’s dick and crawls up his body, leans down to kiss Jeff and press his entire body against Jeff’s.

“Fuck, we have to—”

“Already done,” Jensen cuts him off. “I prepared everything.”

Jeff groans and reaches down, grips Jensen’s ass and finds his crack already slick. “Fuck. Fuck. Darlin’, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“No problem,” Jensen says, kissing Jeff over and over again. “Just gonna resuscitate you.”

Jeff huffs out a laugh, but Jensen’s shimmying around on top of him, lining Jeff’s dick up with his ass and Jeff groans, pushes up his hips. His dick catches on Jensen’s rim, Jensen shifts and then Jeff sinks into blessed heat.

Jensen pushes himself up, a beatific smile on his face and leans back to fully sit down on Jeff’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s it.”

Jensen hums in agreement, then he slowly starts to move. His hands glide over Jeff’s shirt, open some buttons, leave others as he gets lost in riding Jeff’s dick.

Jeff doesn’t even mind, Jensen’s so fucking beautiful on top of him, Jeff just stares, moves his hips with the rhythm Jensnen sets.

It doesn’t take long before Jensen speeds up, before he loses his usual grace and his movements become sloppy and greedy, slamming himself down on Jeff’s dick like he needs it to breath. He’s arching his back too, biting his plush bottom lip until it’s dark red, just how Jeff likes it. He’s putting on a show for Jeff, just for him, and it makes Jeff groan in appreciation.

“So fucking pretty, sweetheart.”

“Only for you,” Jensen murmurs. “All for you.”

“Yes,” Jeff pulls Jensen down, needs to feel him, taste his lips, and Jensen comes willingly, kisses and bites at Jeff’s mouth.

Jeff gets his arms around Jensen, lets his hands explore Jensen’s beautiful back, traces the dip of his spine, his strong muscles moving as he arches into Jeff’s hands.

“So close, Jeff,” Jensen bites out, breathing harsh. “C’mon, give it to me.”

Jeff groans and snaps his hips up harder. Jeff’s sweating under his shirt, and he’s feeling hot all over, but he’s chasing his orgasm, can feel the tension and Jensen’s writhing on top of him, his naked skin slick with sweat and his freckles almost glowing in the soft lighting.

Jeff reaches down, cups Jensen's ass in his hands, digs his fingers in, hard muscles contracting under Jensen’s peach-soft skin and when Jensen moans, making the prettiest broken sound, Jeff comes.

Jensen rides him through it, hard and fast, bites his lip and follows Jeff over the edge.

“Fuck, so good, sweatheart.”

With a satisfied noise, Jensen collapses on Jeff’s chest and even though it makes breathing a little hard, Jeff just fumbles around with the throw hanging over the backrest of the couch and covers Jensen with the blanket. As soon as Jensen comes down from the exertion he’s going to get chilly.

“Hey,” Jensen protests, and his voice is a little scratchy, like it always gets after a good fuck. “I wanted to take care of you.”

“Well, there’s an entire plate of tapas left,” Jeff says. “Some tissues would also be good.”

The situation in his pants that he’s still wearing is going to get gross pretty soon.

“Hmm. How about a shower and then back on the couch with the rest of the food? And the bottle of red I opened?”

It sounds perfect. “You’re gonna wash my hair too?” Jeff asks hopefully. Jensen gives excellent scalp massages.

“Course.”

Jensen disentangles himself from the blanket and stands up, still in all his naked glory, and stretches out a hand for Jeff. Jeff takes his hand, lets Jensen pull him up and follows him into the bathroom. And he thinks that his own marriage proposal is really long overdue.


End file.
